guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Kludd (Books)
'' "Surprise little brother!"'' ''-Kludd'' Kludd was a male Barn Owl, or Tyto alba, also known as Metal Beak and High Tyto. He is the older brother of Soren and Eglantine, as well as the father of Coryn and Soren's bitter archenemy. Also one of the main antagonists of the first six books. History ''The Capture — The Journey Kludd, a young Barn Owl, is the son of Noctus and Marilla, and the brother of Soren and Eglantine. Unknown to his family, he has already become a member of the Pure Ones upon meeting a patrol. Horace Plithiver, the blind snake serving as a nest-maid for the family, senses that something is out of place in the young owl's mind. This feeling is confirmed when Kludd, for his final Pure One test, having already killed a nest-maid snake and an owl, pushes Soren out of the tree and onto the ground below. Mrs. Plithiver threatens to tell his parents, Kludd attacks her, forcing her to hide on the ground below. Unknown to all, Soren survived but was picked up by a patrol from St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls. Kludd then murders his parents and takes his young sister, Eglantine, to the Pure Ones' castle to be brainwashed. Hungry for power and having a relationship with Nyra, Kludd engages the leader of the Pure Ones in a ritualized duel. Although he wins and gains the throne of the High Tyto, he loses part of his face in the battle, so the Rogue Smith of Silverveil is assigned to make him a metal mask out of mu metal, so it would not fall victim to the magnetic powers of the flecks that the organization used as weapons. Kludd eventually designs a plan to capture Ezylryb, the great sage and former warrior of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, capturing him in a Devil's Triangle. The Pure Ones then began a search for a new stronghold to lure him to, as the old one had been raided. Until a stronghold was found, Ezylryb would be kept in the triangle by its magnetic forces. The Rescue In an attempt to rescue Ezylryb, a patrol from the Great Tree destroys the Devil's Triangle and begins to escort the old sage back to the Tree. Kludd, in an effort to recapture him and keep the owl world from knowing of the organization's existence, attacked the weaponless owls in full armor. Unaware of Metal Beak's true identity, Soren pries off part of the metal mask to see the face of his brother. Soren melts the mask with a burning branch, and Kludd flies off screaming in a desperate search for water,he then kills Soren. The Siege Kludd finds a lake and dives into it, mask almost completely melted. The water cools his face, and Kludd is nourished back to health by the Glauxian Brother Simon, a Brown Fish Owl, whom Kludd murders. He flies back to the Pure One forces, contemplating a plan: to capture the Great Tree, which would gain him far greater knowledge of flecks, as well as eliminating a large portion of his enemies, in one strike. Having gained a new metal mask, he soon assembles a massive army of Pure Ones and hireclaws to lay siege. After the first few battles, the outer defenses are penetrated, hemming the Guardians in. However, the Guardians excavate from under the roots in a pincer movement, trapping the Pure Ones as they themselves had been trapped. Kludd moves in to kill his brother, but Slynella, a flying snake with venom that could kill instantly, attacks Kludd, and he is forced to retreat. The siege fails, so Kludd begins contemplating another plan. The Shattering Kludd leads his forces on a mission to capture St. Aegolius Academy. It succeeds, partly due to the fact that spies were already stationed there. He is joined by some defectors, but the greatest victory is that of controlling a new stronghold and a seemingly endless supply of flecks.Egglantine and Primrose capture Kludd and Nyra's egg.Kludd rules. The Burning As the Guardians prepared to launch their invasion of St.Aggies, Kludd had anticipated their coming and fortified the perimeter of the canyons with fleck emplacements. He had also had owls placed on the highest points of every promontory. His forces also occupied the two main entrances to the canyons: the Great Horns and the Beak of Glaux. After the invasion had begun, Kludd had Digger captured and held hostage in a cave. He had Soren lured to the cave where he and six other owls laid in wait with fire claws. Only after Kludd wounded Gylfie when she attacked did Soren gather the courage to kill his brother. However, he was never given the opportunity because Twilight flew in and delivered the fatal blow to Kludd marking the defeat of the Pure Ones. The end for Kludd Trivia * In the movie ''The Legends of the Guardians the Owls of Gahoole: Kludd never became Metal Beak, but instead became a member of the Pure Ones. * In the epilogue of The Legends of the Guardians the Owls of Gahoole, ''Soren is told that Kludd was never found. And then Kludd is looking at Metal Beak's mask, so this may mean that if there is another movie, he will be High Tyto, forfilling the storyline in the books. Family Father: Noctus Mother: Marilla Brother: Soren Sister: Eglantine Sister-in-law: Pelli Mate: Nyra Son: Nyroc (Coryn) Gallery Kludd kludd1.png|'Kludd''' avatar on Ga'Hoole website. kludd2.png|'Kludd' before he became a Pure One kluddvssoren.png|Kludd versus possible Masked or Grass Owl Kludd.jpg|Kludd on the Gaurdians movie Grassowl4.png 2010 legend of the guardians the owls of ga hoole 011.jpg Nyraandkludd.png Kludd.png|Metal Beak as shown on the cover of The Rescue Trailer15.jpg|Kludd, Soren and Eglantine during their time in Tyto Metal Beak metalbeak3.PNG|'Metal Beaks avatar on Ga'Hoole website. metalbeak1.PNG|'Metal Beak's speech for the Pure Ones. metalbeak2.PNG|'''Meat Beak's triumph. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Capture characters Category:Owls Category:Characters Category:Barn Owls Category:The Pure Ones Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Shattering characters Category:Images Category:Deceased